Kangaskhan
Kangaskhan (Japanese: ガルーラ Garuura) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Kangaskhan is a Parent Pokémon. It resembles a large kangaroo. Its baby is often seen in its pouch. Special abilities Kangaskhan can have the ability Early Bird or the ability Scrappy. Early Bird allows Kangaskhan to wake up faster. Scrappy allows Kangaskhan's -type moves to hit -type Pokémon. This Pokémon is known for the fact that she has a baby in her pouch in front of her. She is known as the good parent Pokémon, and if she feels that either of them (that being the baby and her) is being harmed, she will attack. Various Kangaskhan use a variation of moves such as Crunch, Shadow Claw, Outrage, Dizzy Punch, Earthquake, Drain Punch, Avalanche, and Brick Break in battle. Evolution Kangaskhan can evolve into its mega form in Pokémon X/Y, during battle. Game info Game locations |redblue=Safari Zone |rbrarity=Rare |yellow=Safari Zone |yrarity=Uncommon |goldsilver=Rock Tunnel |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Rock Tunnel |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Safari Zone |frlgrarity=Super Rare |diamondpearl=Great Marsh (National Pokédex required) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Great Marsh (National Pokédex required) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Rock Tunnel, Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Route 15 |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Glittering Cave |xyrarity=Rare }} Side game locations |Snap=Beach |Trozei=Endless Level 53, Forever Level 3, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (13-19F) |PMD2=Mt. Travail (1-19F) |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Ranger2=Volcano Cave, Chroma Ruins (Mission) |Rumble=Rocky Cave }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old. |yellow=Raises its young in its belly pouch. Won't run from any fight to keep its young protected. |gold=If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster. |silver=To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is. |crystal=To avoid crushing the baby it carries in its pouch, it always sleeps standing up. |ruby=If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you. |sapphire=If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, you must never disturb it or attempt to catch it. The baby Pokémon's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged at you. |emerald=If you come across a young Kangaskhan playing by itself, never try to catch it. The baby's parent is sure to be in the area, and it will become violently enraged. |firered=The female raises its offspring in a pouch on its belly. It is skilled at attacking using Comet Punch. |leafgreen=The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old. |diamond=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe. |pearl=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe. |platinum=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby play only when it feels safe. |heartgold=If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster. |soulsilver=To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is. |black=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe. |white=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe. |black 2=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe. |white 2=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe. |x=It raises its offspring in its belly pouch. It lets the baby out to play only when it feels safe. |y=If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster. }} Sprites |rbspr=Kangaskhan(RedBlue)Sprite.png |yspr=Kangaskhan Y.png |grnspr=Kangaskhan RG.png |Iback=Kangaskhan Back I.png |gldspr=Kangaskhan G.png |gldsprs=Kangaskhan Shiny G.png |slvspr=Kangaskhan S.png |slvsprs=Kangaskhan Shiny S.png |cryspr=Kangaskhan C.gif |crysprs=Kangaskhan Shiny C.gif |IIback=Kangaskhan Back II.png |IIbacks=Kangaskhan Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=Kangskhan RS.png |rbysapsprs=Kangaskhan Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Kangaskhan(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs=Kangaskhan Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Kangaskhan(FRLG)Sprite.png |frlgsprs=Kangaskhan Shiny FRLG.png |IIIback=Kangaskhan Back III.png |IIIbacks=Kangaskhan Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Kangaskhan DPPt.png |dpsprs=Kangaskhan Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr=Kangaskhan DPPt.png |ptsprs=Kangaskhan Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr=Kangaskhan(HGSS)Sprite.png |hgsssprs=Kangaskhan Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Kangaskhan Back IV.png |IVbacks=Kangaskhan Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Kangaskhan BW.gif |xyspr=Kangaskhan_XY.gif }} Trivia *According to Pokémon early concepts, Baby Kangaskhan were originally slated to be its own individual Pokémon. In addition, it was planned to have two possible evolution stages. If its mother Kangaskhan fainted a certain number of times, it would die and the baby Kangaskhan would evolve into a Cubone which could be supported by the fact that the head aesthetics of Kangaskhan is identical to that of the skull worn by Cubone and its successor stage, Marowak, and that Cubone is classified as "The Lonely Pokémon". If its mother Kangaskhan did not faint too many times, it would remain alive and the baby Kangaskhan would evolve into a Kangaskhan instead of a Cubone. However, due to difficulties laying out how loop holes in how the events leading to the events, the idea was scrapped the last minute prior to the first games release. *It was originally planned to be a -type, likely for the reason above. *Kangaskhan is the only Pokémon that appears as two individual Pokémon but are both labelled as one despite the fact that most of the later Pokémon have individual stages for baby forms. **This also makes Kangaskhan the only Pokémon whose young don't evolve, but just get bigger and older. *Kangaskhan's name was probably derived from the Mongol leader, Genghis Khan, and Kangaroo. *A Kangaskhan owns a storage shop in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. *Some glitch Pokémon are able to evolve into Kangaskhan. **One of these glitch Pokémon is 'M, which is sometimes said to be a scrapped version of Marowak. This is supported by the fact that 'M has the same color palette as Marowak. (To be more specific, 'M is said to be Marowak's original design, but was scrapped due to complications in the evolutionary line. However, the creators didn't have enough time to delete this version of Marowak, so they stuck it in slot #000, the same slot that many glitch Pokémon are in.) *Strangely, in the Mystery Dungeon games, when Kangaskhan levels up, she states "I levelled up! And so did the baby in my pouch". This means that the baby levels up at the same time as the mother, therefore making it the same level as its mother. *If a Kangaskhan is to lay an egg, the hatching would already have a baby in its pouch. **The same occurs with a Chansey/Blissey that isn't holding a Luck Incense, as the baby Chansey already has an egg in its pouch. Origin Kangaskhan appears to be based on a kangaroo. Category:Mega Pokémon